pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Killing Me Softly with His Song
"Killing Me Softly with His Song" is a song composed by Charles Fox with lyrics by Norman Gimbel. The song was written in collaboration with Lori Lieberman, who recorded the song in late 1971. In 1973 it became a number-one hit in the United States and Canada for Roberta Flack, also reaching number six in the UK Singles Chart. The song has been covered by many artists; the version by the Fugees won the 1997 Grammy for Best R&B Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal. Lori Lieberman version and disputed origins According to Lori Lieberman, who performed the original recording in 1971, the song was born of a poem she wrote after experiencing a strong reaction to the Don McLean song "Empty Chairs", writing some poetic ideas on a napkin at the Troubadour Club after seeing him perform the song, and then relating this information to Norman Gimbel, who took her feelings and converted them into song lyrics. Gimbel passed his lyrics to Charles Fox, who set them to music.Billboard Magazine, June 22, 1974. p. 53 According to Gimbel, he was introduced to the Argentinian-born composer Lalo Schifrin (then of Mission: Impossible fame) and began writing songs to a number of Schifrin's films. Both Gimbel and Schifrin made a suggestion to write a Broadway musical together, and Schifrin gave Gimbel an Argentinean novel—''Hopscotch'' by Julio Cortázar—to read as a possible idea. The book was never made into a musical, but in chapter two, the narrator describes himself as sitting in a bar listening to an American pianist friend "kill us softly with some blues". Gimbel put the phrase in his "idea book" for use at a future time with a parenthesis around the word "blues" and substituted the word "song" instead. Don McLean said he had not known that the song described his singing and, when asked about it, said "I'm absolutely amazed. I've heard both Lori's and Roberta's version and I must say I'm very humbled about the whole thing. You can't help but feel that way about a song written and performed as well as this one is."O'Haire, Patricia Killer of a Song ," New York Daily News Nevertheless, Fox repudiated Lieberman's role in the song's creation, saying: "We and Fox wrote the song and Lieberman heard it and said it reminded her of how she felt at Don McLean concert. Don McLean didn't inspire Norman or me to write the song but even Don McLean thinks he's the inspiration for the song."Daeida February 2012. p. 11 McLean supported Lieberman, both on his website and from the stage of a concert which he invited her to attend in 2010 and in an April 5, 1973 article in the New York Daily News, Norman Gimbel was quoted as agreeing with Lieberman: "She Lieberman told us about this strong experience she had listening to McLean ('I felt all flushed with fever / Embarrassed by the crowd / I felt he had found my letters / And read each one out loud / I prayed that he would finish / But he just kept right on'). I had a notion this might make a good song so the three of us discussed it. We talked it over several times, just as we did for the rest of the numbers we wrote for this album and we all felt it had possibilities."O'Haire, Patricia, New York Daily News, 1973 When Dan MacIntosh (Songfacts) spoke with Charles Fox in 2010, he refuted this story: "I think it's called an urban legend. It really didn't happen that way. Norman Gimbel and I wrote that song for a young artist whose name was Lori Lieberman. Norman had a book that he would put titles of songs, song ideas and lyrics or something that struck him at different times. And he pulled out the book and he was looking through it, and he says, 'Hey, what about a song title, 'Killing Me Softly With His Blues'?' Well, the 'killing me softly' part sounded very interesting, 'with his blues' sounded old fashioned in 1972 when we wrote it. So he thought for a while and he said, 'What about 'killing me softly with his song'? That has a unique twist to it.' So we discussed what it could be, and obviously it's about a song - listening to the song and being moved by the words. It's like the words are speaking to what that person's life is. Anyway, Norman went home and wrote an extraordinary lyric and called me later in the afternoon. I jotted it down over the phone. I sat down and the music just flowed right along with the words. And we got together the next morning and made a couple of adjustments with it and we played it for Lori, and she loved it, she said it reminds her of being at a Don McLean concert. So in her act, when she would appear, she would say that. And somehow the words got changed around so that we wrote it based on Don McLean, and even Don McLean I think has it on his Web site. But he doesn't know. You know, he only knows what the legend is." In the New York Daily News article , Patricia O'Haire asked Lori Lieberman about how the song came about – what or more specifically who was the inspiration for it: Roberta Flack version | venue = | genre = Soul | length = 4:46 | label = Atlantic | writer = *Charles Fox *Norman Gimbel | producer = Joel Dorn | prev_title = Where Is the Love | prev_year = 1972 | next_title = Jesse | next_year = 1973 | misc = | type = single | header = Audio }} }} Lieberman was the first to record the song in late 1971, releasing it in early 1972. Helen Reddy has said she was sent the song, but "the demo... sat on my turntable for months without being played because I didn't like the title".Reddy, Helen. The Woman I Am. Penguin Group, New York, NY. . p. 158 Roberta Flack first heard the song on an airline, when the Lieberman original was featured on the in-flight audio program. After scanning the listing of available audio selections, Flack would recall: "The title, of course, smacked me in the face. I immediately pulled out some scratch paper, made musical staves then played the song at least eight to ten times jotting down the melody that I heard. When I landed, I immediately called Quincy [Jones] at his house and asked him how to meet Charles Fox. Two days later I had the music." Shortly afterwards Flack rehearsed the song with her band in the Tuff Gong Studios in Kingston, Jamaica, but did not then record it.Fox, Charles. Killing Me Softly: My Life In Music. Scarecrow Press, Lanham, MD. . (2010) p. X In September 1972, Flack was opening for Marvin Gaye at the Greek Theater; after performing her prepared encore song, Flack was advised by Gaye to sing an additional song. Flack later said, "I said well, I got this song I've been working on called 'Killing Me Softly...' and he said 'Do it, baby.' And I did it and the audience went crazy, and he walked over to me and put his arm around me and said, 'Baby, don't ever do that song again live until you record it. Released in January 1973, Flack's version spent a total of five non-consecutive weeks at #1 in February and March, more weeks than any other record in 1973, being bumped to number 2 by The O'Jays' "Love Train" after four straight weeks atop the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. Billboard ranked it as the No. 3 song for 1973.Billboard Year-End Hot 100 singles of 1973 In April of 1973, Canadian singer Anne Murray included her version of "Killing Me Softly" on her album titled Danny's Song. Charles Fox suggested that Flack's version was more successful than Lieberman's because Flack's "version was faster and she gave it a strong backbeat that wasn't in the original". According to Flack: "My classical background made it possible for me to try a number of things with song's arrangement. I changed parts of the chord structure and chose to end on a major chord. song wasn't written that way.".Cresswell, Toby. 1001 Songs. Hardie Grant Books, Pahran, Aus. . (2005) p. 388 In actual fact the only chord changed by Flack was the chorus chord under "Fingers" which was changed from Major to Minor. Flack plays electric piano on the track. The bass is played by Ron Carter, the guitar by Hugh McCracken and the drums by Ray Lucas. The single appeared as the opening track of the album of the same name, issued in August 1973. Flack won the 1973 Grammy Award for Record of the Year and Best Pop Vocal Performance, Female, for the single, with Gimbel and Fox earning the Song of the Year Grammy. In 1996 a house remix of Flack's version went to number one on the US dance chart. In 1999 Flack's version was inducted into the Grammy Hall of Fame. It ranked number 360 on Rolling Stone s list of The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time and number 82 on Billboard s greatest songs of all time.http://www.billboard.com/bbcom/specials/hot100/charts/top100-titles-90.shtml Charts Fugees version | type = single | header = Audio }} }} Hip hop group Fugees covered the Flack version of the song (as "Killing Me Softly") on their album The Score (1998), with Lauryn Hill singing the lead vocals. Their version became a hit, reaching number two on the U.S. airplay chart. The song topped the charts in the United Kingdom, where it became the country's biggest-selling single of 1998. It has since sold 1.36 million copies in Britain. The Fugees recording won the 1997 Grammy for Best R&B Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal and their video earned the MTV Video Music Award for Best R&B Video. This version sampled the 90’s song "Bonita Applebum" by A Tribe Called Quest (ATCQ) from their debut album People's Instinctive Travels and the Paths of Rhythm. ATCQ themselves had sampled the riff from the song "Memory Band" from psychedelic soul band Rotary Connection's 1967 eponymous debut album. The Fugees single was so successful that the track was "deleted" and thus no longer supplied to retailers whilst the track was still in the top 20 so that attention could be drawn to the next single, "Ready or Not". Propelled by the success of the Fugees track, the 1972 recording by Roberta Flack was remixed in 1998 with the vocalist adding some new vocal flourishes: this version topped the Hot Dance Club Play chart. Flack and the Fugees have performed the song together since then. In 2008, "Killing Me Softly" was ranked number 25 on VH1's 100 Greatest Songs of Hip Hop and number 44 on its list of the "100 Greatest Songs of the '90s". Background "Killing Me Softly" was the last song the Fugees recorded for The Score, after member Pras Michael made the suggestion to cover it. They wanted to "see how we can create break beats. And of course, we all love A Tribe Called Quest and we went in like 'Okay, let’s cut that sample.'" They then added a bass reggae drop. Initially, the Fugees wanted to change the lyrics of the song to make it anti-drugs and anti-poverty but the songwriters, Norman Gimbel and Charles Fox, refused. Composition The Fugees' version features "percussive rhythms" with "a synth sitar sound, Wyclef's blurted chants, Hill's vocal melisma on the scatted bridge, and a bombastic drum-loop track". Critical reception In January 1997, Spin called the song "an instant classic, pumped out of every passing car from coast to coast, with Lauryn Hill's timeless voice never losing its poignant kick". Celebrating the album's 20th anniversary in February 2016, Billboard reviewed the song, saying: "It's a lovely cover that maintains the spirit of the original while taking the material in new directions." Music video The video, directed by Aswad Ayinde and based on Lauryn Hill's ideas, never came out commercially in America. It features Roberta Flack. Bounty Killer remix The Fugees recorded a dancehall version with Bounty Killer rapping and Hill singing a rewritten chorus. However, they did not receive permission to release it on The Score. Track listing UK CD1 # "Killing Me Softly" – 4:03 # "Killing Me Softly" – 4:03 # "Cowboys" – 3:35 # "Nappy Heads" – 3:49 UK CD2 # "Killing Me Softly" – 4:16 # "Fu-Gee-La" – 4:15 # "Vocab" – 4:07 # "Vocab" – 5:54 Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Sales and certifications }} Other cover versions See also *List of number-one singles in Australia during the 1970s *List of RPM number-one singles of 1973 *List of number-one singles in 1973 (New Zealand) *List of Hot 100 number-one singles of 1973 (U.S.) *List of number-one singles in Australia during the 1990s *List of number-one hits of 1996 (Austria) *List of Dutch Top 40 number-one singles of 1996 *List of European number-one hits of 1996 *List of number-one hits of 1996 (France) *List of number-one singles of 1996 (Ireland) *List of number-one singles in 1996 (New Zealand) *List of number-one singles from the 1990s (UK) *List of number-one dance singles of 1996 (U.S.) *List of Mainstream Top 40 number-one hits of 1996 (U.S.) *[[List of Billboard Rhythmic number-one songs of the 1990s#1996|List of Billboard Rhythmic number-one songs of the 1990s]] References External links * }} Category:1971 songs Category:1973 singles Category:1996 singles Category:Soul ballads Category:Pop ballads Category:Fugees songs Category:Songs with lyrics by Norman Gimbel Category:Songs with music by Charles Fox (composer) Category:Roberta Flack songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Billboard Mainstream Top 40 (Pop Songs) number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Austria Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one dance singles in Canada Category:Number-one singles in the Czech Republic Category:Number-one singles in Denmark Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Finland Category:SNEP Top Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in Hungary Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Italy Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Scotland Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Grammy Hall of Fame Award recipients Category:Grammy Award for Record of the Year Category:Grammy Award for Song of the Year Category:Grammy Award for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance Category:Torch songs Category:Songs about music Category:Songs about musicians Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:Ruffhouse Records singles Category:Hip hop soul songs